No One Will Truly Understand
by D3ADLOCK303
Summary: This is just an experiment story I decided to do. Please review, if you would.


No One Will Understand

Disclaimer- I do not own [Prototype]. There is also a small mention of Minecraft. Don't own that either. ~D3AD

Author's note- This story includes real people, but their names will be changed to protect identity.

It's dark. Very dark. I must be dreaming. But why am I conscious? Let's try to wake up

. I woke up, the familiar room entering my vision. "Huh?" I say, "What a weird dream..." I feel... different...I wouldn't be able to explain how. What I do know is that I'm hungry. Better wake up Dan. I stand up and quickly get dressed. Once I'm done, I enter Dan's room and sit on the bed across from his. There are two beds in his room. He stirs, opens his eyes, then groggily dozes off again. "Dan, you might wanna wake up." He stirs, than sits up. Then he begins to get dressed.

Once we're both dressed, we head over to our Uncle's house to get school clothes on. Not the most normal mornings, I know. On the way over, we talk. Just of videos and video games. Once there, we get dressed and wait for our mother to get there to take us to school, Dan on the computer and me watching TV, eating a muffin. Dan never eats breakfast. I notice something weird, my stomach begins _wriggling._ I'm freaked out, thinking, _What the heck!?_ It _spits_ the muffin out! I recognize the tendrils that spit it out anywhere. I have the Blacklight virus. There is literally no explanation for this.

I calm down eventually, deciding not to tell anyone. I hadn't tried to lift anything yet, so I hadn't noticed my incredible strength. I lift the table in one hand slowly. I put it down. "Woah..." I say. I hear the familiar sound of my mom's car parking outside and jump. I sat down in the chair and tried to act normal. She and my stepdad, my parents are divorced, walk up to the house. They open the glass sliding door and walk in, my mother greeting me with a, "Hey." I greeted back and greeted my Stepfather as well. After a bit, we're in my mom's car, headed for school. On the way there, I begin to feel normal again.

We eventually got to the school and Dan and me got out of the car. We said our farewells to our mother and stepdad, and walked up the path to the school building. After a bit of walking through the halls, we separated and I walked down the hallway towards the gym to catch the last few minutes of recess, as I always do. I meet up with a few of my friends in the gym, Jason, John and Frank. Jason's not the tallest, with his hair cut in sort of a buzz cut, but longer than one. Jason has short hair, but not as short as Jason, and is taller than me, as is Frank, who has longer hair than both, but not as me and glasses, as I do. After a bit of conversation, it is time to go to get our things from our lockers. After I get my things, I head to class and take my seat behind Jason in Mrs. Penny's class. She's the reading teacher.

Of course, Jason does as he normally does, which is playfully take my stuff, to which I demand, "Give it back, Jason." and he replies, "No." Playfully and drawn out. After a bit, he does, and class begins. After class, I head out with John, speaking about our Empires in space. Mine being on Pluto, with magic and technology, his being on the moon. Next was Math class. Our teacher is a man that everyone likes, because he's a funny person that mocks others, though the victim usually finds it funny, too. I get my stuff, and walk into the classroom with John and Jason. We sit at our seats and wait for class to begin.

The class went by uneventfully, we graded yesterday's homework, went over a lesson, and he assigned a new homework assignment. After that's over with I head out, by myself this time. John and Jason had already left. I walked out with my stuff and got ready for the next class. Science. My favorite class, the most interesting for me. I sit in front of John. The teacher talks about the moon, and ice in the poles. The class was over soon enough.

Next up was P.E. I was a bit uneasy for this one, because I knew I had more physical ability than anyone at the school. I walked down the hallway after putting my stuff up, alongside John and Jason. John said something about killing people, we have morbid senses of humor, and Jason linked it back to Minecraft villagers.

Once there, we got dressed. Well, more like me telling the others I had to use the bathroom, walking back there with my clothes and willing it to shift into the uniform. Once "dressed", I went back into the gym. We ran laps, but I felt like I had limitless energy. I was careful to hold back in speed. That would've been hard to explain. Once done, the others played a game that I had no interest in, so I walked with Jason and John until it was time to get into our normal clothes. I did the same thing I did previously.

Then we went to lunch. I was dreading this. I sat with them and "ate". More like stuffing it in the biomass to get rid of later. I had to try my best to keep Blacklight from expelling the foreign substance. Eventually, it was over. I went to the bathroom and expelled the food I "ate". Then I walked outside for recess. We mostly sat outside and talked. One of my friends I haven't mentioned, we call him Squiggles,(Don't ask why.) was showing us something on his phone, which had it's own internet connection.

Then that ended as well. Flex was next. I entered Mrs. Fletcher's room. Flex today was just another study hall. I sat and read the whole time. Then came English, in the same room. I moved to the proper seat. We ended up going to the lab to research on a paper. I got a fair amount of work done, but that was soon over as well.

Social Studies next. We talked about the Constitution for a bit, she handed out packets and assigned parts of it to us. The rest of the hour was time to get our homework finished. I didn't. Next was Study Hall.

I sat in the seat next to another friend of mine who isn't part of the main group. We sat, and whispered back and forth about murder, saying things like, "I'm gonna burn your house down with your whole family inside, watching you cry over their corpses...". I also got a bit of homework done, leaving me with none. Then the bell rang.

I decide I have to tell someone. Someone I can trust. My father, I know he won't think very different of me. Nah, not him... John will do. I wait at the end of the day for John and tell him that I have something to show him.


End file.
